Hey Maxie
by MaraDixen413
Summary: As he was bleeding out Alec though of the one person that he wanted to talk to most. He calls Max and pretends everything fine, not wanting there last conversation to be some sappy goodbye.
1. Part One

**OK so I saw this prompt on Tumblr and it wouldn't stop eating at me so I had to write it. I'm sorry if this gives any of you emotional pain, you're warned. I have two ideas of how part two of this is going to go so if you stick with me we'll see.**

* * *

Alec stared down at his hands which were covering the gaping holes in his side. He groaned in pain as he raised himself up and propped up against the ally wall, taking a moment to let his back find a comfortable position against the brick building behind him. He sent a glare to the body a few feet away from him, another transgenic hater that decided to hunt him down packing. The jerk had gotten two bullets into his torso before Alec could bring him down. He hadn't meant to kill the guy, it all happened so fast, plus there was that twinge in the back of his mind that maybe he was one of White's agents. It didn't matter though, he thought, as he watched the dark blood seep through his fingers.

He knew he was done for, TC was miles away and it was freaking freezing out here. He pulled a hand away from his wound and fumbled with his jacket a few minutes, he finally had to tug it off. He grabbed his phone out of it before rolling it up and pressing it against his side.

He sent a quick text asking for help to Mole. One thing Alec wasn't going to do was give up, he hadn't pulled himself out of the gutter after Rachel just to give up in an ally. Still though he had realistic thoughts. After the text was sent he punched in the numbers he'd dialed so many times before, he put it to his ear and waited.

"Go for Max," Came a voice out of the speaker. A voice that on a daily basis shouted insults at him, ordering him around, reminding him not to screw up. And he loved it.

"Hey Maxie," he greeted, his voice was tight but he tried to keep it as level as possible.

"Hey Alec, you alright. You sound funny," She asked worry creeping up in her voice.

"I'm fine, just tired is all. Had a pretty crappy day, could use someone to talk to," He said into the phone. The back of his mind was screaming at him to tell her he loved her, not necessarily romantic like but in anyway. She was his best friend. His first real friend, besides Biggs who was more of a brother.

"Yeah me too, you should have been in command this morning, Logan dropped by and him an Mole got into this big argument about our run teams," She sighed.

Alec chuckled to himself, causing a ripple of pain to flare through his chest. "Sounds like them," He had to hand it to Logan, the guy had really been helping out and pulling his weight in TC. He and Mole didn't get along but that was like a little show for every one when they got at it.

"You sure your OK, where are you," She asked a bit firmer.

"I'm waiting for a job, just bored. And I'm fine I promise," He was fine, fine with talking to her while he bled out. He didn't want to die and was hoping Mole would get there soon. The guy was parked a few miles away and was his get away car. This was supposed to be an easy run, get in and get out.

About that time a wet cough ripped through his lungs, he tried not to wince at at the red liquid that was now dribbling down his chin.

"Alec, seriously whats wrong!" Max pushed.

"Hey Max, you know your my best friend right. You know you saved me," He said quietly. She had saved him so many times, Manticore and White and with with Beresford. Yesterday when he accidentally locked himself in the storage shed.

"Alec stop where are you!" Max asked desperately, raising her voice. He could hear her getting ready where ever she was, he heard the jingle of her keys and the slam of a door.

"Thanks for getting me out of Manticore, sorry for all the crap I put you through," He laughed bitterly.

"Alec stop apologizing OK where are you," She begged urgently. He grinned to himself, a selfish grin. He was just glad to see she cared so much.

"I love ya Maxie," He said slowly.

"Please Alec. _Where are you_ ," She said practically growled.

"Some ally, Mole's on the way. I don't think he's gonna get here in time Max," He sighed looking down at the blood seeping through his T-shirt. He noticed he was shivering now, yet sweat was rolling off his forehead. Another cough ripped through him and he bit his lip to keep from crying out.

"Hold on, I've got Dix tracking your cell I'm coming OK," She assured him.

He mumbled a yes but knew she wasn't getting here in time. His best chance was Mole, who would undoubtedly bring the first aid kit.

"Alec.. you still there," Max asked hesitantly.

"Yeah.. I'm here," He mumbled. His vision was getting blurry, dark spots fogging up the edges. He grit his teeth, trying to slow his heart beat. He needed to calm down.

"Alright.. keep talking to me alright," she said, he could her the hope in her voice. He'd hold on to that.

"You see Joshua... this morning with that cat falling- following him around," He said as his speech began to slur.

"Yeah," She laughed. "Saw Mole feeding it scraps behind every ones backs."

He smirked, "Mole's a big ole softly."

"You hanging on," She asked, he listened to the back ground, he heard an engine, she was in a car.

"Where's your bike," he wondered dodging her question.

"Can't talk to you on my bike, to loud," She said forcing a laugh.

He waited a moment, his heart speeding up as he started to realize he was scared, "Max I don't wanna die," He murmured. He wanted to stay and help out at TC, he promised Dalton he'd teach him bow hunting.

"Your _not_ _going to die_ _,"_ She said through gritted teeth. "Hear me. Your smart Alec remember to stubborn to die."

"Yeah, can't lose your punching bag can you," he joked.

"Alec I'm sorry," She said quietly.

"S'alright."

"Alec!" Mole yelled. His voice was distant, he could sense him closer than he sounded though.

"Max, Mole's here,' Alec said distractedly. He looked back down at his side, is shirt might as well be crimson now. He wondered if he was gonna make it whether or not he'd be able to get it out of this ally anyway.

"Freaking idiot," Mole snapped crouching down beside him, pulling something out of a bag.

"Alright Good! Alec hold on I'll be right there," Max said relief flooding her voice, Alec was sure though she was getting her hopes to high.

"Killed em Mole," Alec slurred again, referring to the man behind them, that man had a family some where, a life. He was just screwed up in the head and had his facts wrong like every one else.

"Forget him! your bleeding out," He snapped, pushing something against his side, He hissed at whatever it was because it burned.

He was vaguely aware he'd dropped the phone, it had fallen out of his limp fingers. He could hear Max though, yelling at him through the speaker. Her voice got quieter and quieter until he couldn't hear it at all, then there was darkness.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it, please leave a review even if its only a few short words. Next part will probably come tomorrow or later tonight we'll see.  
**

 **There could be a chance he's alive although he might not.**


	2. Part Two

**Here it is part two.**

* * *

Max ran as fast as she could down to med bay. Not even stopping when she ran into some poor transhuman. She just kept running.

Her mind was a roller coaster, going over every bad thing she said to him. She was such a.. well you know to him. She'd called him a screw up and a mistake. She had said she was sorry she inflicted him on the world, that was the one she regretted the most.

All in all Alec took it, he always forgave her and stuck by her side. She didn't know why, he prided himself for taking nobody's crap yet he stuck around. She thought about all the old reasons she had hated him before, before that night she'd told him about Ben.

The first was him almost killing her and ruining her chances with Logan. But the more she thought she understood. He was scared and didn't want to die so he did what he could and even in the end did the right thing. As for the virus he didn't ask for what White put in his head, it wasn't his fault.

Then there was the fact he looked like Ben. But he wasn't, Ben was messed up and lost. So was Alec in a sense but he didn't go around murdering people. Ben was serious and cold. Alec was.. Alec. He was sarcastic and funny. He liked to play jokes and screw around on his bike. He plays baseball with Dalton and Joshua.

Then well there was the fact he dealt drugs and the cage fighting. He did that to survive, she's done things just as bad.

Coming up to the med bay door she shoved it open and was met with doctors and soldiers moving around fast. She didn't know where to find Alec or who to ask, until she spotted a very angry tall transhuman standing in the corner beside a bed. Mex held her breath as she got closer, then stopped. Because the breath had been knocked out of her.

He was pale, so pale. His freckles stood out even more now, so much she could count them if she wanted, and his lashes seemed darker. His dark blond hair was pushed back behind his ears, matted to his forhead with sweat. She stood there frozen, listening to the shallow beats of his heart and the beeping of the monitor, completely blocking out the rest of the room.

"What happened," She spoke calmly. On the inside though she was crumbling.

"We where on a run, supposed to be easy. Some stupid ordinary shot him twice, he was barley awake when I got there then he just slipped off to sleep," Mole explained quietly.

She took a seat slowly by the bed, and took his hand. His hand was cold, and clammy. This didn't look like Alec at all. The Alec she knew was full of life and always smiling or smirking, the few times she'd ever touched him he was warm, He wasn't supposed to be like this.

"What did the doctor say," She asked slowly.

"Said he lost a lot of blood, the only reason he lasted as long as he did was because he got so cold. Slowed him down some. Then when he was shot he must have hit his head on the concrete, had a mild concussion," Mole said bitterly. Of course Mole was always bitter but everyone in TC knew Mole had a soft spot for Alec. Who else would go out of their way to steal his cigars.

"When is he going to wake up," Max asked hopefully. After she got his call she had then lost contact and had to wait for Mole to get him here then for the doc to stitch him up and fix whatever broke, then while he was doing that she got a call about some X5 going insane in command, poor guy needed some sleep. Now it was almost morning.

"Don't know, whenever he wants too I guess," Mole shrugged.

An six hours passed, people stopped by to see him and people left. But Max stayed seated clutching his hand. She was happy to see some of the warmth return to him, happy to hear his heart was picking up. But what really made her happy was when his eyes opened a slit, then closed.

Another hour passed and this time when he opened his eyes they stayed open.

"Hey Maxie," He mumbled.

Max grinned, completely letting it pass he'd called her that nickname she hated so much, but only because that was Ben's name for her, and Alec wasn't Ben.

"Hey Smart Alec," She replied using _his_ nickname.

"You must be happy," He smirked. "Normally my nicknames are not that nice."

"Shut up, of course I'm happy. I thought you were dead," She said, the last part a notch quieter.

"Whats wrong, something happen while I was out," He asked trying to sit up. She put a hand on his chest and pushed him back down.

"No. Nothing happened, but I was scared Alec. What where you thinking going out there without a partner!" She scolded.

He chuckled, "There's the Max I know."

She bit her lip. "I'm serious Alec never go without back up," She said a bit softer.

"My back up was busy," He retorted.

"Do not use that as an excuse you could have waited for me," She snapped.

"M'Sorry," He said with a smirk. One she wished she could wipe off his face, he almost died and he's acting like its a game.

"When do you think you'll get out of here," Max wondered aloud trying to change the subject.

"As soon as I can see strait would be ideal," He grinned.

"Yeah.. No. Your staying longer than that," She ordered.

"We'll then who's gonna over see the run teams," He pushed.

"That X5 your training, Slade, He could do it," She suggested. She felt angry that he was laying here in a hospital bed talking about who's going take his shift.

"Fine," He huffed. He looked like a two year old who'd just been told they can't have a cookie. The thought made Max laugh.

"What's funny," He asked.

"Nothing, but hey, I'm gonna go and let you get some sleep, I mean it Alec sleep," She ordered.

"Yes Ma'am," He grinned, then his eyes closed.

Max stood up and left him to sleep, pausing in the hallway to take a breath. She had almost lost him, almost lost her best friend and partner. He called her, when he thought he was dying. So that meant she must mean something to him too? That seemed weird to her, how they had come so far from when he walked into her cell at Manticore. She was going to be different, better. Not that he didn't deserve a slap every once in awhile, and sometimes their banters where fun. But no more telling him he was a mistake, because Alec was anything but that.

* * *

 **I always hated how Max treated Alec in the TV show, and I've never read the books so I don't know if she got better or not. But this is my way of Max figuring out how much Alec really means to her, romantic or not. I hope you like it I might write more one shots like this with them in it later but I'm busy on my supernatural AU right now so please review.**


End file.
